The process of manufacturing liquid crystal display panels includes a photolithography process for transferring a circuit pattern formed on a transparent substrate such as a photomask or a reticle to a resist applied onto a glass substrate.
If in the photolithography process, a foreign matter such as dust particles are settling on the transparent substrate, the circuit pattern to be transferred onto the resist becomes obscure, therefore the transparent substrate is covered by a pellicle that functions as a dust cover (For example, Patent Document 1).
The pellicle includes a support frame surrounding the entire circuit pattern formed on the transparent substrate, and a translucent pellicle film provided so as to cover a front surface of the support frame. Further, a rear surface of the support frame is adhered to the transparent substrate.